


My favorite part of you

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: "You’re perfect the way you are. This is why… This is why I don’t have one favorite part of you. Because I love everything about you."





	My favorite part of you

**Author's Note:**

> for day7 of iljaeweek2019january

“Hyung, what do you love about me the most? What is your favorite part of me?” Sungjae asks curiously. 

It’s already in the afternoon but they’re still in bed. They finally have a week to rest before they start recording for the new album. 

“There isn’t only one part that I could call my favorite.” Ilhoon hums. “You’re complex. You’re a human just like anyone else, with faults and deficiency. But these make you you. And I love every single part of you.” He smiles at Sungjae pulling him closer. He rests his chin on the top of Sungjae’s head while caressing his arm. “You’re handsome, that’s a fact. Everyone can see it. But this is not the only thing I love about you. I love your fox-like face, your plump lips.” He places a kiss on Sungjae’s hair. “God, I love your lips so much. ” Sungjae laughs. Ilhoon takes Sungjae’s hand in his. “I love your hands too.” He kisses his fingers one by one. Sungjae looks at him with red cheeks. He didn’t expect more like one or two compliments. “But even if you weren’t as handsome as you are, I would still love you.” He kisses Sungjae’s nose. “I love your funny side, I love your humor and your laugh.” Sungjae lets out a chuckle. “I love the face you make when you laugh.” A kiss on his lips. “I love your smile. And I also love your dancing. You’re good. But I love your voice the most. It’s sweet and makes me feel things. It’s passionate, filled with emotions. I love recording songs with you. It’s comfortable. It’s comfortable being with you.” Sungjae opens his mouth to say something but Ilhoon continues. “Yeah, I know. We used to be so awkward around each other. But we aren't anymore and it didn’t even last that long. And despite this, it’s nice being with you.” He draws little circles on his boyfriend’s arm with his thumb. “You’re doing so much for us. You always did. You’re kind and love us so purely and deeply. You can act like a bully, you can act like you don’t care, you can tease us but we all know that it’s not how you really feel. And I know you sometimes think that others would do better or you’re not good enough. But Sungjae, that’s not true. You’re good enough. You’re more than enough.” He kisses him again. “You’re talented in so many ways other people could just dream of. You act silly many times, especially in front of the camera, but you have a deep side. You have good days and bad days, you feel happy, you feel sad, you feel angry. Sometimes you’re tired and don't want anything else just lazily lying around all day. And it’s perfectly fine. You don’t have to be happy or energetic 24/7. Others will understand it. Because you’re a human before an idol.” Sungjae smiles at this. “You’re hardworking, creative, deeper than you think. You’re smart. You observe the world silently. You never fail to make us proud. And I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t proud of you. You’re my pride. You’re perfect the way you are. This is why… This is why I don’t have one favorite part of you. Because I love everything about you.”

“That was so cheesy, hyung.” Sungjae whines, burying his face in Ilhoon’s neck. 

“But true.” Ilhoon laughs. “I love you, Sungjae.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
